This invention relates to a two-component powder coating system by which the curing of a coating occurs at a significantly faster rate and/or at a significantly lower temperature and produces an exceptionally smooth surface. This invention also relates to thermally stable powder coating whereby white coatings do not yellow during thermal curing. This invention also relates to the electrostatic coating of metal and, in particular, to the triboelectric coating of wood with a coating powder and low temperature curing of that coating having a pleasing smoothness.
Traditionally, coating powders have been made by the extrusion of a mixture of resins and curing agents to obtain a homogeneous mixture and then grinding the extrudate and screening the comminuted product to obtain the desired particle sizes and particle size distribution. The powder is then electrostatically sprayed onto a substrate, traditionally a metal substrate, and cured at temperatures much higher than 200.degree. F. The curing of powder coatings on heat sensitive materials such as wood, plastic, and the like has been limited by the fact that the extrusion of a mixture of a resin and a low temperature curing agent, i.e., one that is active at 200.degree. F. or less, would cause the coating powder to gel in the extruder because the extrusion typically generates enough heat to raise the temperature to 200.degree. F. or higher. It has been thought throughout the art that the curing agent must be mixed with the resin by extrusion to obtain a uniform cure and film appearance. It has also been commonly accepted that a low gloss film must be cured at a high temperature, e.g., about 300.degree. F. or higher.
The powder coating of wood has been much talked about in the literature but very little has been said as to how it may be accomplished. As Douglas S. Richart said in his article published in the April, 1996 issue of POWDER COATINGS, the coating of wood with a low temperature cure powder is next to impossible because the coating must be cured at a temperature below 200.degree. F. and the resin must have a flow temperature of about 10 to 20 degrees lower than that. Such a resin tends to block during storage at normal temperatures. Richart goes on to say that the curing agent must be sufficiently reactive that the powder will cure in a reasonable time at such low temperatures. But that leads to a possible thermosetting of the resin in the extruder. He speaks of electrostatically spraying a powder having a blocked isocyanate onto wood, heating the coating in infrared and other type ovens to form a smooth coating and curing the smooth coating with ultra-violet radiation.
In its technical bulletins, Boise Cascade shows the use of hand-held electrostatic spray guns in coating its electrically conducting particleboard.
In this invention, the epoxy resin is first extruded with a small amount of catalyst or with a low level of a low temperature curing agent and then ground and classified in the usual manner. Additional amounts of the low temperature curing agent in powder form are then blended with the powdered extrudate raise the level of curing agent while avoiding the pre-gelation problem. Surprisingly, the time required to obtain a smooth cured film is lowered significantly. It was surprising, also, that a low gloss film was achieved at cure temperatures much lower than 300.degree. F.